There are several reasons that ink-jet printing has become a popular way of recording images on various media surfaces, particularly paper. Some of these reasons include low printer noise, capability of high-speed recording, and capability of multi-color recording. Additionally, these advantages can be obtained at a relatively low price to consumers. Although there have been great improvements in ink-jet printing technology over the years, improvements can still be made in many areas.
For example, the results of printing on non-porous materials such as vinyl film is often less than desirable. In order to produce acceptable images on non-porous materials such as vinyl, inkjet inks should wet out the often low surface energy substrate. Consequently, inkjet inks aimed at printing on non-porous materials such as vinyl may exhibit low surface tension properties while having highly dynamic welting properties, a combination that has proved difficult to attain.